Natsu
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Un viaje de verano cambia las cosas Pareja: HenryxTakato Digimon tamers


Por que no hay fic´s de ellos u.u

A si, los personajes de Digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation

* * *

Natsu

-"Ah! Verano, fin de la escuela, descanso, fin de la escuela, vacaciones, final de la escuela, playa, no hay escuela, tiempo libre, no estudiar, definitivamente el verano es el mejor." - Pensaba un chico castaño mientras caminaba dirección a su escuela, antes de llegar pudo ver a su "amigo" Henry.

-Henry- corrió a alcanzarlo- Buenos días- le sonrió

El otro al verlo sonrío y lo saludo

-Buenos días Takato- lo acerco hacia el tomándolo de la cintura-Hoy te ves más lindo- dijo a su oído lo que provoco un sonrojo en el castaño y una leve risa en el moreno.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas- dijo con nerviosismo mientras se alejaba de su amigo.

-Buenos Dias- les saludo una chica de piel blanca ojos miel y cabellera castaña- Hoy están muy animados, ¿será porque es el ultimo día de clases?- pregunto divertida

El peli azul sonrió y siguió su camino dejando a los otros dos algo confundidos.

-Le sucederá algo a Henry- dijo la castaña

-No lo se

Se miraron a los ojos y después sonrieron, escucharon la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, echaron a correr para llegar antes que su profesora. Entraron animadamente al salón y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, el tiempo pasaba lo más lento posible, ignorando en ocasiones las explicaciones de la profesora, mirando a la ventana y después siendo regañando. Miraba de reojo el reloj de pared y el tiempo parecía ir más lento de lo normal, suspiro. Finalmente una campana que indica la hora del almuerzo sonó, Yuri se acerco a Takato que seguía mirando embelesado la ventana.

-Acaso no piensas comer- hablo la castaña, provocándole un leve susto al chico castaño

-Yuri- dijo mientras la veía sentarse en la banca de al lado.

-Has estado distraído desde hace varios días, creo que al que mejor le vendrían las vacaciones es a ti no, y a Henry- dijo lo último como si dudara

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ambos han actuado más extraño de lo normal, solo espero mañana arreglen algo y despejen sus mentes- se levanto del lugar y le sonrió al castaño para después marcharse

El chico la vio salir del salón, dio un suspiro y continuo con su vista en la ventana que daba a las canchas de futbol y basquetbol, lo miro, corriendo, botando el balón naranja, divirtiéndose y riendo con sus compañeros y amigos de su salón, miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sabia a lo que su amiga se refería con "despejar su mente", solo le dijo, en otras palabras, "admítelo el también te gusta". En cuanto a lo del viaje que les había propuesto su amiga Rika de ir a la playa ya tenía el premiso de sus padres, por lo que no había problema alguno, lo único que lo mantenía inquieto era como responder a aquella declaración. Y Ciertamente sentí lo mismo por su mejor amigo, pero seguía muy confundido por sus últimas muestras de cariño. Volvió a suspirar mientras veía como saltaba y anotaba una canasta desde un poco menos de la media cancha, sonrió.

Nuevamente la campana sonó, y todos los alumnos entraban a sus clases. Finalmente la escuela término y todos salieron contentos, algunos decepcionados por la cantidad de tarea que les dejaron sus respectivos maestros, (N/A: si, se manchan uno quiere disfrutar y dejan lo más difícil del mundo, que al final termina torturándote y no la haces XD). Cada quien se fue a su casa, Yuri se fue con Takato puesto que tenía que pasar a comprar algo de pan, mientras Henry se había ido por su parte.

Llegaron a la casa-panadería de Takato, este entro junto con su amiga la cual saludo al padre del chico pues era el que atendí en ese momento, tomando una charola y comenzando a escoger diferentes panes, mientras el chico entraba por detrás del recibidor a su casa, subía rápidamente las escaleras dejaba sus cosas y nuevamente bajaba hasta el recibidor, saludaba a su madre la cual lavaba algunos de los utensilios utilizados.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña tomando la bolsa de papel con su compra- nos vemos mañana Takato- sonrió y después salió del establecimiento

-Se ve mucho mejor que antes ¿verdad?

-Si-contesto el chico mientras veía irse a su amiga- Ya ha pasado tres años desde eso papá- se giro y le sonrió

-Supongo tienes razón, son más fuertes de lo que los padres esperamos

-Iré a guardar todo para mañana y después me iré a dormir

-Sí, descansa hijo- dijo el hombre

El chico guardo varios cambios de ropa en una pequeña maleta color azul, la dejo a un lado de su escritorio y se metió en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin mucho éxito, solo se venían las imágenes de su amigo más querido jugando basquetbol, corriendo y sonriendo ante la victoria lo hicieron sonrojarse, pero con esos recuerdos tener un dulce y tranquilo sueño.

El sol comenzaba a invadir su ventana, dándole en la cara, abriendo lentamente los ojos, bostezo. Se incorporo en su cama y sacudió un poco sus cabellos, se levanto y salió de cuarto, tiempo después regreso bañado y cambiado, tomo la maleta que en la noche hizo y bajo, saludo a sus padres amablemente, tomo unos panes del día anterior y salió, no sin antes despedirse de sus queridos padres.

Llego con sus amigos y todos partieron de vacaciones, el tiempo transcurría, en la camioneta en la que iban todos se encontraban dormidos, la madre de su amiga manejaba, a su vez la madre de esta iba en el asiento de copiloto, y en los asientos de atrás todos los invitados, el castaño miraba por la ventana, al parecer su destino estaba ya cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Takato?- la peli roja había despertado y no se había dado cuenta, su voz lo hizo sobresaltar

-Planear de que Rika- dijo con algo de nerviosismo

Su amiga lo miro alzando una ceja. A veces su amigo podía ser tan, tan, pero tan obvio que le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero si hacia eso despertaría a los demás. Suspiro.

-Vamos Takato, de todos los aquí presentes dormidos, Henry y yo somos los que mejor te conocemos, así que no me puedes engañar- sonrió de manera triunfante.

El castaño solo suspiro con derrota, no ganaba nada si se ponía a discutir con su amiga.

-Es solo que estoy muy confundido- dijo con pesar lo que sorprendió a la chica y comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad

- es por Henry ¿verdad?- solo asintió y ella dio un leve suspiro- Vamos no te pongas así, no es tan grave- coloco una de sus manos en su hombro- ¿Por qué no mejor le dices lo que sientes?

-¿y si no me corresponde? O peor aun ¿si me deja de hablar?, que tal si termina odiándome, no podría cargar con eso Rika

-Takato- dijo bajito mientras el auto se detenía. Al lado del auto una hermosa casa de dos pisos, muy cerca de la playa, el patio tenía un muy verde pasto y la brisa era sumamente agradable, todos salían de la camioneta y observaban el paisaje. Respiraban, comenzaban a tomar fotos y relajarse, bajaron su equipaje del auto y entraron a la casa, cada quien tomo su habitación y guardaron todo. Después de un rato todos se encontraban ya en la playa cercana de la casa, cada uno en sus respectivos trajes de baño.

Jugaban en el mar, salían a jugar voleibol playero, a partir sandias, lo que cualquier grupo de amigos que visitan la playa harían. Las dos adultas tenían rato que habían regresado a la casa para preparar la cena para todos. Así que tenían rato ya solos, Rika y Juri veian de vez en cuando las reacciones de Takato al contacto de Henry, simplemente se sonrieron con complicidad, la tarde estaba llegando.

-Hey, que les parece si hacemos una prueba de valor- dijo Juri con gran emoción

-Qué gran idea- dijo Rika- ven aquella cueva de haya, ese sería el escenario perfecto, eh venido aquí varias veces y hay una leyenda que dice que esa cueva es la entrada al infierno- sonrió algo sádica- así que les parece si vamos por parejas, el recorrido será simple, ir por la orilla de la playa llegar a la cueva y entrar

Nadie negó nada y se hicieron las parejas, Juri y Rika, Kenta y Hirokazu y Takato con Henry, así los primeros en salir eran los tamers de Guilmon y Terriermon. Cuando ya iban algo lejos Rika y Juri les dijeron a sus otros dos amigos que podían regresar a la casa, que debían dejarlos solos, puesto que habían estado algo raro entre ellos y hablar les haría bien.

Y así los dos chicos se fueron.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Rika?- pregunto Juri ya que los demás se hayan ido

-Nada en especial, solo que ambos sienten lo mismo, pero son demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta- sonrió- pero lo idea de dejarlos ir a esa cueva espeluznante me agrado y mas con lo cobarde que es Takato- su sonrisa de autosuficiencia indicaba todo y era que aquellos no la tendrían fácil, mientras tanto la castaña reía por lo bajo.

Caminaba por la playa, uno al lado del otro a una distancia decente, se dirigían a la entrada de aquella cueva.

-No es extraño- dijo con una voz algo temblorosa Takato

-¿tienes miedo Takato?- dijo con algo de burla- descuida son solo bromas de Rika, seguro que aquello es mentira.

El otro solo asintió, llegaron a la cueva y entraron, no muy lejos de la entrada había un puente que permitía cruzar y al otro lado había una especie de templo. Ambos suspiraron, se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a regresar, salieron de la cueva y se dieron cuenta del hermoso cielo estrellado que había.

-Qué hermoso- dijo Henry mientras observaba el cielo

-Si demasiado- Takato estaba sonrojado- Henry, yo…- el otro volteo a verlo- yo..- su sonrojo aumento- yo, yo quería decirte algo

-Dime- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Antes quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, si me odias me lo dirás aquí mismo- puso una linda carita lo que provoco un muy leve sonrojo en el moreno

-no te odiare, y si lo hago te lo diré, lo prometo- sonrió

El castaño suspiro, miro al cielo, dejando desconcertado a su amigo

-Quiero decirte que me gustas Henry- lo soltó sin rodeos

De pronto sintió unas manos rodearle, apresándolo, acercándolo al cuerpo contrario, sintió la cabeza de su amigo posarse en su hombro. Cerró los ojos, sentía la respiración del moreno chocar en su cuello.

-Tú también Takato, también me gustas- dijo mientras intensificaba el abrazo, como si alguien tratase de robarle lo mas importante en la vida.

Takato puso sus manos sobre las de Henry que seguían en su pecho, se giro a verlos, haciendo notar sus lagrimas de felicidad, sonrió con inocencia, a lo que fue correspondido. Henry limpio las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos color avellana, sintiendo el contacto de las yemas de los dedos, cerro lo ojos y los abrió, como un parpadeo, se miraron, sonrojados, la distancia entre sus labios se perdía, lentamente, inocentemente. Sus labios se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica los invadió, el beso se intensifico, sus lenguas jugaban con la otra, sus respiraciones aumentaban, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario, temblorosos, inexpertos, se daban el placer que podían, de un momento a otro ya estaba recostados en la arena de la playa, Henry encima de Takato, semidesnudos.

Henry besaba el cuello de Takato, este soltaba leves suspiros, su rostro sonrojado, lentamente una mano de su amado llego a su parte intima comenzó a apretarla, rodearla, acariciarla, la temperatura subía y las únicas testigos de ese amor eran la luna y las estrellas. Terminaron por desnudarse, el moreno masturbaba el miembro del menor, sacándole hermosos gemidos, sus manos rodeaban su frágil cuerpo, removía uno de sus castaños cabellos que habían caído en su frente- Eres hermoso Takato- le dijo levemente, haciéndolo sonrojar. Se besaban con deseo y pasión, dulce y tiernamente.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto al terminar el beso, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta

El menor abrió sus piernas y lamio los tres dedos que le había indicado su amante, llenándolos de saliva, dejándolos bien mojados, al sentir que ya era suficiente los saco de la boca del castaño, primero con el primero dando leves círculos en la entrada del menor, después metió el primero, continuando con los movimientos circulares, Takato soltó pequeñas lagrimas de dolor, al sentir el segundo dedo, abrió sus ojos con miedo- Tranquilo, relájate, pronto pasara el dolor- dijo el peli azul y después lo beso, mientras sus dedos se movían como tijeras, el tercer dedo entro con mucha mayor facilidad, seguían besándose.

-Hazlo Henry, entra de una vez- dijo en un suspiro

El mayor obedeció, saco sus dedos de aquel cálido lugar para cambiarlo por su erecto miembro, entro de una sola estocada, el castaño dio un leve grito de dolor- me moveré cuando me digas- dijo con una voz ronca

-ahora- su sonrojo era enorme, contrastaba con el color de sus ojos.

Las estocadas empezaron lentas, suaves, los gemidos no se hacían esperar, leves, innovadores, provocadores, de un momento a otro el ritmo cambio, fuertes, rápidas, dando en ese punto que le hacía tocar el cielo. Los gemidos eran callados por besos, finalmente el menor se corrió, manchando su abdomen y el de su amante, al sentir esa cálida sensación se corrió dentro del menor, cayo rendido, paso su lengua sobre el vientre del menor, proando su esencia, limpiándolo.

-En verdad eres hermoso Takato

-Henry- dijo sonrojado

Besándose para cerrar ese pacto, sonriéndose, bajo las estrellas de verano. Declararon su amor, infinito como el universo.


End file.
